A Good Thing
by trace619
Summary: A leisurely morning at home for Alex, Olivia and Noah, with maybe a surprise or two. Pure fluff. Takes place in season 17. One-shot.


**A/N: So this is just a little idea that came to mind recently, and while I had't planned to write anything this just wouldn't leave me alone. As I said in the summary this is pre-established AO taking place in season 17. Let me know what you think. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Saturday morning. Sunshine drifted through the partially opened curtains while music came from Alex's phone on the counter. The blonde flipped the pancakes she was preparing then turned to look across the counter into the living room. She smiled as she watched Noah leaning on the coffee table, twisting his hips to the music coming from the cartoon he was watching. "You like that one, don't you buddy?"

Noah looked back over his shoulder and grinned then turned his attention back to the television.

Alex went back to their breakfast, plating the last of the pancakes. She sat the platter on the table along with milk for Noah and two cups of coffee. She walked into the living room and picked Noah up, turning the television off in the process. Just as she was sitting the little boy in his booster seat at the table she saw Olivia shuffling in from the bedroom. "Mornin'."

Alex grinned at the brunette, her hair mussed from sleep and her eyes still not fully open. Alex thought she looked beautiful. "Good morning to you too." Alex answered while leaning in for a kiss. As she pulled back she rested a hand on Olivia's cheek lightly running her thumb under the brunette's left eye "No offense, but you still look tired."

Olivia chuckled "I am tired, but I get to spend the entire weekend with you two so I can't think of a better way to recover from a long week."

Olivia leaned down and kissed Noah's forehead, taking a moment to relish in the hug he was giving her. She sat down and reached for her cup of coffee first. She'd just had one of the longest weeks she'd had in a long time and while she'd have loved nothing more than to have spent the morning in bed, and Alex would've gladly let her, she'd much rather spend the morning with her son and girlfriend.

Alex cut a small pancake into pieces for Noah. The boy so hungry he began grabbing for pieces before Alex had finished pouring syrup on them for him. She and Olivia both laughed at his eagerness causing Noah to giggle in response.

As they ate they discussed possible plans for the weekend, gossip they'd heard throughout the week, and any other general topic that come up. The one thing they didn't discuss was work. While they did discuss work some evenings, mostly as a way to get things off their chest, family time like this it was off limits.

Noah began to twist out of his chair signaling he was finished eating. Alex quickly grabbed him to prevent him from getting syrup on everything. She carried him to the kitchen sink and began washing his hands.

Olivia looked on, her heart swelling as she watched the pair. She and Alex had danced around one another for more years than she cared to count. She'd heard the whispers that there was something between them years ago but it was never true. Then as they got older their friendship began to grow and change. After Lewis Alex had been a source of support that Olivia was forever grateful for. Then following her breakup with Brian Alex continued to be there to talk, but more importantly to listen. Olivia found herself being able to tell the younger woman things she hadn't been able to discuss with Brian. After her second kidnapping and Lewis's death was when things began to change. She'd called Alex on the way home from the emergency room. By the time she arrived at her apartment with the guys Alex was already there, having let herself in with the key Olivia had given her. Alex stayed the next few days just to be sure Olivia was okay. Alex was there to provide moral support when Olivia suddenly became a foster mother to Noah. While neither had experience with children outside the confines of their job Alex was more than willing to help out where she could.

Then something between them changed. It was a couple months after Olivia had taken Noah in. Olivia still wasn't sure what had caused her to pop into Alex's office that day at the DA's office. Maybe it was because she was getting older and no longer wanted to dance around a possible relationship, or maybe it was after her experiences with Lewis she wanted to make every moment in life count. Whatever the reason was, on a Friday afternoon she stepped into Alex's office and asked her out to dinner. To Alex's credit she did appear genuinely shocked when she realized Olivia meant an actual date and not just one of their normal dinners. Olivia was nervous as well, freaked out she'd just made the biggest mistake of her life. But then she saw a sparkle in Alex's eyes, and a slight smirk, and she knew everything would be okay. That night was their first date of many.

Alex returned to the table, refreshing hers and Olivia's coffee. Olivia chuckled as Noah ran past headed back to watch his cartoon, the boy's hair standing in different directions from sleep.

"What are you thinking about?" Alex said as she sipped her coffee.

Olivia hummed "Us, how crazy it is we've ended up here."

Alex nodded and laughed lightly "Never in a million years would I've expected it."

"Me neither." Olivia watched Noah play for a moment then turned her attention back to Alex. All three were still in their pajamas, no one's hair had even been combed yet, they were enjoying a cup of coffee as a song on the cartoon played that Olivia just knew was going to be stuck in her head for most of the day. It was a perfect morning. "We've got a good thing going here, the three of us."

"I think so." Alex smiled. She reached into the pocket of her hoodie and pulled out a small black box. She raised the top and sat it on the table in front of Olivia "How about we make this good thing official?"

Olivia's eyes widened as she looked at Alex, at the ring, then back to Alex. She glanced at the ring once more, it wasn't flashy or over the top, just a simple white gold band with a princess cut diamond. "Alex."

"I love you more than I could ever say." Alex reached across the tablet and took Olivia's hand. "And I'd love nothing more than to be your wife."

"Yes." tears began welling in Olivia's eyes "Yes, I would love to marry you."

Alex stood and quickly moved to Olivia's side, crouching next to her. She took the ring from the box and slipped it onto Olivia's finger kissing her hand afterwards.

Olivia stood and pulled Alex with her. She leaned in and kissed the blonde, both were crying but began to laugh with joy as they pulled back. "I love you so much."

"And I you." Alex wrapped the brunette in a hug.

"Well…if we're making this official I guess we need to get the process started for you to adopt Noah."

Alex's eyes widened and tears began all over again. While they'd been together over a year, and Alex was essentially a mother to Noah, nothing was official. She'd often wanted to broach the subject but never could quite figure out how. "Seriously?"

Olivia laughed loudly "Of course! I've actually been planning to tell you I want to do this just with everything being so crazy lately I haven't had the time. I'll call Trevor first thing Monday morning and get the ball rolling."

Alex ran her hands through her hair, the smile never leaving her face "Well this weekend is starting out way better than I expected!"

"So,you just randomly carry an engagement ring around?"

"Well, like you said, I've been planning to ask but never could find the right moment. I woke up this morning and put it in my pocket just in case. When you said we had a good thing going I knew that was the moment."

Olivia held her hand out and looked at her ring "It's perfect." She saw Noah approaching waving his sippy cup in the air for more milk "Look Noah," she held her hand out "Mommy and Alex are getting married!"

He glanced at the ring, the two women, then waved his cup "Milk, pease!"

Neither could contain their laughter at his response. "Okay, sweetheart." Olivia kissed his head and took his cup.

"So, how do you want to spend the rest of the day?" Alex asked while leaning on the counter.

"It's supposed to be nice this afternoon. Why don't we take Noah to the park, have lunch somewhere nice. I just want to spend the day with my fiancée."

"Fiancée…I love the sound of that."

"As nice as that sounds, wife will sound even better." Olivia smiled.

Alex smiled brightly and wrapped her arms around the brunette "And I can't wait!"


End file.
